<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（佐鸣）一日寂静 by palustris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434430">（佐鸣）一日寂静</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris'>palustris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>○普普通通的鸣人到佐助家里玩的故事，大概发生在波之国剧情之前。<br/>○小朋友时期好可爱啊！我永远喜欢小朋友佐鸣！大量捏造，随便看看就好，祝阅读愉快。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（佐鸣）一日寂静</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>漩涡鸣人沿着河堤一路小跑。日上三竿，阳光未至最炽烈时，但也清透温暖，河水闪着白茫茫一片，像星辰坠入水中，载浮载沉。村人们早渐渐醒了，活动时理所当然发出声音，鸣人住在商业街上，床还摆在窗边，闹钟也不需要，他总没法睡到叫卖声最盛的时间之后。<br/>
醒了后他便顺着河堤，往村子边缘来。沸沸扬扬的喧闹被他抛在身后，从实在的声浪变成似有若无的涟漪。宇智波族地很快便出现在眼前，屋宇梁栋高高低低伸展延绵，一片或浓或淡的棕褐木色森严肃穆地压在鸣人视线尽头。他打小对权威没有敬畏之意，体会到那隐隐的威慑和拒绝的意味后，鸣人眯着眼笑起来，朝那鳞次栉比的房屋挥了挥拳头。</p><p>地处偏僻的宇智波族地像枚被剪下弃置的过长指甲，灰白墙面上的团扇家纹横向一路蔓延，稍微有些褪色，露出颓丧的模样来。大门处的黄色封条缠了一圈又一圈，“禁止进入”的警告触目惊心，最底下那圈已经有些松了，在风中发出凄哀的簌簌响声。<br/>
鸣人一猫腰便钻过去。<br/>
越过这道门，便是一条平坦而宽阔的街道。地上残留的团团血迹已然被锈作暗褐色，落叶随风在街面打着圈，逡巡在那些陈旧血色之间。鸣人已不是第一次来，除了小心绕开那惨案痕迹之外，不作他想，又小跑起来。<br/>
这儿的空气仿佛也比外头沉重些，呼吸间是尘扑扑的感觉。偌大族地，近百所房屋，此时活动着的也许只有鸣人和唯一幸存的那宇智波一族后裔，寂静并不让人觉得轻松，反而重重压迫而来。鸣人索性不再收敛声息，任脚步声一路哒哒响着，沿着这些天来已经走熟了的路跑到一户人家门前。<br/>
门前长着两棵树，一棵挺拔秀气，一棵栽在花盆里，和鸣人差不多高。一把伞斜斜立在门边，伞面有些破损，不知能不能撑过下一次暴雨。<br/>
门扉半敞着。</p><p>事到临头，鸣人还是有些心虚起来。他在门外，探头探脑望着。这处如其余各户一般，毫无声息，沉寂如陵墓。他犹豫着是否该像前些天一贯做的那样，先跳到前院里那棵老树上窥望一阵，又恼火于一直毫无进展。<br/>
明明来之前已经下定决心要以大闹一场的气势闯进去……在这时畏缩可不行。<br/>
……反正大不了就是和佐助打一场。<br/>
“佐助！！”他猛然推门，跳进院子里。</p><p>院里也荒凉，小径石子铺成，星星点点的灰白色之间是丛生杂草，有些被踩得倒伏下来，更多则是蓬蓬疯长，刮在小腿上痒痒的。<br/>
屋里还是毫无动静，屋门大敞着，鸣人便一口气冲进去，在玄关处踢掉自己的露趾凉鞋，踩着覆了一层薄灰的木质地板撞进会客厅。<br/>
客厅地面凌乱落着脚印，薄而冷的阳光顺着窗户和屋顶的缝隙洒下来，宛若细碎银箔散落一地。宇智波佐助躺在地上。他双臂展开，屈起一腿，一点光斑定在他轻缓合着的眼旁，边缘堪堪触及他垂落的睫毛末端，乍看像落了片冰凉的蝴蝶残翅。<br/>
“佐助？”鸣人往他那边走了几步，放轻声音，“你怎么还在睡的说？”<br/>
说着他环顾屋内。看起来足有两周没打扫过的地面且不说，蛛网一张张的从橱柜长上房梁，银白蛛丝泛着珍珠般的微光，看起来蜘蛛都比这屋主本人更乐意打理住处。<br/>
鸣人走到佐助身边，大咧咧一屁股坐下，推了推他的肩膀：“别睡懒觉了的说！看不出你还会在周末赖床……我可是都起来了！”<br/>
这一推，佐助的脑袋便晃了晃。光斑偏移到他左耳边，又落到鼻梁上。佐助抬了抬眼皮，黑幽幽的眼望向鸣人，看起来不像是睡眼惺忪的模样。<br/>
“别吵，吊车尾的。”<br/>
“你这不是没在睡嘛。我刚刚叫你，你干嘛不理我的说？”鸣人不满地鼓起脸颊。<br/>
佐助嘴角一抽：“我为什么非得理你不可？是你自己要擅闯我家吧。”<br/>
说着他又要合眼假寐。鸣人哇的一声叫起来：“你怎么还打算睡下去啊！”<br/>
“不然呢？”<br/>
鸣人想了想：“我以为你会把我打出去的说。”<br/>
“要赶走你的话，早几天前我就……”佐助顿了顿，转移话题，“你第一次偷偷跑来时，我就发现了。”<br/>
“……我的潜行技巧没有这么差的说，”鸣人缩了缩脖子，“你肯定是在嘴硬！爱逞强的家伙。”<br/>
“你还喜欢学猫叫、鸟叫和青蛙叫。”佐助看他的眼神完全像是面前坐了个笨蛋，“鸣人……你以为你的演技能骗得过谁？”<br/>
“我、我也不是喜欢才……”鸣人恼得跳起来，带着通红的耳尖跑开几步，指着仍躺在地上的佐助大喊道，“你都知道了，怎么还待在屋里不动的说！！”<br/>
“都说了，我不是非得理会你不可啊。”佐助懒懒放下屈起的那条腿，望着屋顶的蛛网，心不在焉道，“但是不准在我家恶作剧，不然小心我把你的眼睛揍肿。”<br/>
“不行不行，你给我起来的说，”鸣人又跑回他身边蹲下，威胁道，“你要是不起来，我就把你家那棵树的叶子全拔光。”<br/>
佐助偏过头看他，眼里看笨蛋一般的嫌弃又重了许多。<br/>
鸣人胆大包天，伸手戳他脸颊。佐助皱着眉，一把打开他的手。<br/>
鸣人撇撇嘴，做了个鬼脸：“那我去摘叶子了！你等着看你家的树秃掉的样子吧，噗噗——”<br/>
他转身跑开，撑着窗框跳出去了。</p><p>鸣人一走，寂静又如海水灌入，沉重的水压让四肢惫懒，抬起时无处着力，但天光大亮，的确该起来练习了——他并非无事可做，也早就丧失了悠闲度日的资格。<br/>
尽管再训练忍术，也不会有人和他一起到河堤边去看他的练习成果了。<br/>
倒是能让哥哥看看……佐助想着，却只出神地望着屋顶透光的缝隙，直到眼中烙下一枚淡淡黑影，才缓缓眨了眨眼。<br/>
窗外传来树叶落地的簌簌声，绵绵如春日细雨敲打屋檐。院子里那棵树有点老了，禁不住风过树梢，一年四季总在换叶，但响动如此熟悉，肯定是鸣人正在爬树。不知为何有了起身的力气，佐助合上眼，长长吐气，直到肺部被压缩到极致，才猛然睁眼，撑着身子坐起来。</p><p>“吊车尾的，我说不准在我家恶作剧——”<br/>
“佐助佐助，你快出来看的说！”鸣人在屋外欢快喊道，“你家屋顶上有只黑猫的说！！”<br/>
压不住嘴角上扬的趋势，佐助低低笑了一声。仿佛屋内的空气终于流动起来，他的呼吸也顺畅了些。直到揉着脸让表情恢复正常，佐助才撑着地面，站起身。</p><p>他换上露趾凉鞋，转出门去。鸣人蹲在树上，仰着脑袋，冲屋顶学猫叫。猫也蹲在屋脊上看他，尾巴尖摇摇晃晃，歪着头，叫声又细又娇。<br/>
见佐助走到树下，鸣人便不再理会那只猫，低头问道：“那是你养的吗？”<br/>
“不是，我没见过它。”<br/>
鸣人疑惑道：“怎么会，我每次来，它都睡在那上面的说。”<br/>
佐助挑挑眉，道：“要不是我亲眼见到它，肯定会以为你是在为自己三天前模仿猫叫而找借口。”<br/>
鸣人无话可说，气得瞪他：“不准说出去，尤其是对小樱……不然我一定要打肿你的脸！”<br/>
“你做得到吗？”<br/>
鸣人被直白的嘲笑激得挥起了拳头，张牙舞爪：“我当然可以！不信就试试看！”<br/>
佐助皱眉道：“你别乱动。”<br/>
“你的语气让人好不爽……呜哇？！”<br/>
由于动作太大而失去平衡，枝丫上的金发男孩身子一晃，竟然要从树上掉下来似的。佐助还未反应过来，身体已自然而然冲出去，几下落在树底，轻捷如鸟雀。<br/>
预想之中砸在他身上的冲击并未到来。下一秒，他头顶传来鸣人心有余悸的感叹：“好险的说，差点掉下去……还好这里有根树枝。佐……咦，佐助？你怎么跑到那里去了的说？”<br/>
“……”佐助咬咬牙，抬头瞪着满脸无辜挂在树枝上晃荡的鸣人，一字一顿道：“你是白痴吗？”<br/>
鸣人讶异道：“我做什么了的说？你不要无缘无故骂我——”<br/>
“快点给我下来，”竭力无视微微发烫的脸颊，佐助压抑着怒气，冷冷嘲道，“还是说你想再摔下来一次，爬树都爬不好的吊车尾？”<br/>
佐助掀着眼皮、冷淡又嫌弃的样子太有杀伤力，鸣人登时被他倨傲的态度惹火了，哇哇大叫着：“我就是看不惯你瞧不起别人的样子！”<br/>
“你别乱动——”<br/>
“我要跟你、哇！！”</p><p>鸣人一激动，身子乱晃，老树早被蛀过的枝条不堪重负，啪的一声断裂开来。佐助忙张开双臂抱住直直冲他坠下来的鸣人。撞进怀里的幼小身躯没有多少肉感，橘色外套稍稍缓和了骨架带来的冲击力，但还是让佐助疼得闷哼一声，重重倒在地上。<br/>
趴在他身上的鸣人咝咝吸着气：“好疼……”<br/>
佐助小心抱着他，偏过脸，避开挠得他下巴和鼻子阵阵发痒的乱翘金发，缓过气来。<br/>
“笨蛋。”<br/>
这句斥责有气无力，还带着点劫后余生的庆幸。鸣人也不知为何，听着佐助低低说的这一句，某种不知名的情绪涌起，耳尖便发起了烫。<br/>
黑猫在屋脊上幸灾乐祸地喵了一声。<br/>
他手忙脚乱，从佐助身上爬起来，盯着近处那张依旧没什么表情的脸，一时不知该先关心莫名其妙跑来当他肉垫的佐助有没有伤到哪里，还是先说句谢谢，万分纠结地沉默了一会儿。<br/>
佐助被他直勾勾的注视盯得不自在，心里有些莫名的鼓噪，下意识道：“你什么时候才肯走开？不要离我这么近。”<br/>
鸣人立刻蹦起来，飞快退到三米之外，大喊：“谁不肯走开了的说！我也不想离讨厌鬼那么近！”<br/>
“那就好。”佐助揉着闷痛的肩膀，坐起身来，反唇相讥，“我也最讨厌你了，只会碍事的吊车尾——竟然还能踩空摔下来。伤到哪里了吗？”</p><p>一时等不到鸣人回答，佐助也不太在意，仔细感受着身体状况——大概没有受伤。想到今天的训练日程还能照常进行，他心里一松。<br/>
接下来就只剩打发走鸣人了，他在的话自己没法好好训练。佐助站起身来，拍去沾在身上的草叶，抬眼正要开口，却愣了愣。<br/>
“你哭什么，果然还是摔伤了吧？”他想也不想，几步走过去蹲下，就要撩起鸣人的裤腿，又不由得盯着鸣人坦然踩在地上的赤足，嫌弃道，“吊车尾，你的脑子是长出来当摆设用的吗，怎么不穿鞋？”<br/>
鸣人回过神来，忙胡乱擦了几把脸，把眼角蹭得一片通红，才放下手恶声恶气道：“我怎么会受伤的说！我也没有哭！不要小看我！”<br/>
佐助嗤了一声。</p><p>像有杯加了许多蜂蜜却还是盖不住酸涩味道的柠檬汁在心里打翻了似的，鸣人觉得自己非常不对劲，想来想去只能归咎于刚才和佐助靠得太近了，为什么偏要在他摔下来时站在正下方的说？<br/>
他想说自己就算受了伤，也能很快痊愈，又想说佐助这样乱来地接住了他，还能受伤才奇怪吧……但嘴上像是被胶水封住似的，他心里别扭，便说不出来。<br/>
佐助也没看出伤了哪里，丢下那截薄薄裤腿，站直身子。<br/>
“话说回来，你到底是来做什么的？”<br/>
鸣人跳开几步，哼哼唧唧道：“不说。”<br/>
“幼稚鬼。”<br/>
“你才幼稚！为什么你说话这么气人的说？”<br/>
“是你太容易生气了。”<br/>
“那你干脆自己猜我为什么来好了，你不是很聪明吗？”鸣人冲他龇牙，“要是你猜不出来，我就告诉卡卡西老师，说你其实超级笨的，平时都只是在逞强出风头而已！”<br/>
“我没空陪你玩这么幼稚的游戏……我要练习忍术。”<br/>
“明明刚才你还在赖床的说！”</p><p>佐助被他一句话堵得气结。鸣人得意一笑，叉着腰道：“佐助，你应该感谢我的说——要不是我来了，你一觉睡到中午都不奇怪。”<br/>
“别小看我。”<br/>
“快说一句‘幸好你来了，漩涡鸣人大人’吧！”<br/>
佐助嘴角一抽，薄唇掀出一个冷笑：“做梦。”<br/>
“你等着，总有一天你会说出来的！”鸣人扭头往庭院更深处跑，“你要在哪里练习忍术的说？先说好，我才不是想和你一起练习的说，只是我家离这边太远了，我懒得跑回去！咦这是什么，鱼池吗？佐助，你家以前养过鱼吗？”</p><p>鸣人四处闹腾起来，一会儿趴在鱼池边上试图拨开浮满水面的朽烂落叶，一会儿手脚并用的往假山石上爬，佐助看的头疼，追在他背后，不由得想起三天两头能接到的捉猫任务。<br/>
不知何时，黑猫已经顺着屋脊，静悄悄离开了。鸣人的大嗓门回荡在宇智波宅内，一头毛茸茸金发有时没入蓬蓬乱草中，打个滚再起来时沾满了枯叶，来不及阻止的佐助一阵皱眉。<br/>
渐渐日上中天，又移向西边。上午还显出几分苍白的阳光染上鸣人头发的颜色，一点点变作温暖的稻草黄。暖风醺然，隐约有股不知名的花香，但到要辨认时它又飘忽地散了，神出鬼没得像午后小憩时会闯来的支离破碎的梦。<br/>
与其说佐助是喜欢训练，不如说是需要训练。他需要过度的劳累，唯有周身酸痛地躺下，才能一夜无梦至天明——静处呆久了，便对声响分外敏感，若是半睡半醒间听见夜间活物行动的窸窣声，一不小心便会梦见母亲从他身边走过，而父亲和哥哥在隔壁房间内窃窃私语。既然醒来只有空屋，那这样的好梦不如不做。<br/>
宇智波族地并非全然死寂，罕有人迹之处，动物会自然而然聚集过来。他知道隔壁院子住了十来只鸟，清晨叽叽喳喳一片喧嚣，更近的便是他头顶上辛勤织网的蜘蛛了，今日还又见到一只不爱叫的猫……可他并不搭理那些生活在他周围的生物，它们也毫不在意他。就连木叶的人于他而言也像摸不着的空气，只是存在着，却漠视彼此。<br/>
不论是留在族地里，还是走在街道上，他的处境都是一样的。<br/>
唯独今天不同。鸣人闯进来了，眼睛看着他，也只看着他——带来喧嚣和在他怀里迅速散去的热度，有说不完的话一样啰嗦不停。在鸣人身边的感觉有别于走在族地里和人群之间所感受到的……所谓孤独的感觉。</p><p>他心中一紧，放缓了追赶鸣人的脚步。<br/>
他们一路追追打打，已经深入后院。花圃里养的蕨草浓绿如玉，几株树正值盛年，亭亭如盖，鸣人光着脚跑进树荫下，兴奋得像只出门放风的小动物，反倒惊飞了停在叶间的几只鸟。<br/>
振翅而起的扑啦扑啦声渐渐远去。<br/>
鸣人这才注意到佐助突然的沉默。回身望去，佐助在树荫和阳光交接处止步，光影斑斑驳驳投在他脸上，黑眸里神色难明，视线胶着在鸣人脸上。他孤零零的样子透着鸣人分外熟悉的疏离和拒绝。<br/>
或近或远的围墙高耸着，围困着小小庭院，凝固的空气沉淀在这低洼处，仿佛永远流不出去。他们默然相望，四面八方仅有无法独力击溃的万般寂静。</p><p>“吊车尾的，你在这里呆得太久了。你来做什么？”<br/>
“……我说过了，你自己猜。”<br/>
“我没空陪你玩。”鸣人尽可能不让自己因为那双和冬季无光暗寂的夜一样冷的眼睛发抖，“如果你是因为顾虑我的心情而来，那么谢谢你，到此为止就足够了。”<br/>
鸣人一愣：“什么的说？”<br/>
“选择一个人住在这里的，是我自己。环境越是安静，越有助于我提升实力。我们都是第七班的同伴……这确实没错，但你没必要来。”佐助盯着他又看了会儿，转身往屋里走，淡淡道，“撒欢也撒够了吧，吊车尾的。我请你吃午饭，但你吃完就走吧。”<br/>
鸣人追在他身后，不满地大喊大叫：“为什么要赶我走的说，我来又不是为了蹭饭，要吃午饭我还不如去一乐……”<br/>
佐助嗤道：“那你去吧，门没锁。”<br/>
“……我才不要听你的，混蛋佐助。”鸣人别扭地哼了一声，截在他面前，倒退着走路，皱着眉窥视他的表情，“完全搞不明白……你也太容易生气了的说！”<br/>
佐助想起不久前自己才用同样的说辞讽刺过鸣人，不由得被气笑了。</p><p>两人拌着嘴回到屋里。佐助取出速冻饭团，放进锅蒸上，又拿了冰箱里一袋新鲜小番茄，用水冲净。转眼间鸣人就忘了先前小小的不愉快，自然而然挨在佐助身边，皱着鼻尖嗅那盆小番茄，半晌发出小小一声抗拒的鼻音：“我不喜欢吃这个。”<br/>
“你没得选。”<br/>
佐助自己掂起一颗，放进嘴里，用挑衅的眼神看向鸣人。对方气得脸颊都鼓起来，随手抓了一把往嘴里塞去，不一会儿就被酸得眼角带泪，整张脸皱成一团。佐助看着他眯起湿漉漉的眼睛，艰难咽下嚼碎的果肉，难得觉得看起来有几分可怜，又打开冰箱找冰冻好的大麦茶。鸣人跟过去，趁机摸走一盒鱼罐头。<br/>
为了这盒罐头，两人在客厅打起来。先是佐助瞅准空隙，将鸣人按倒在地，随即便被不服气的鸣人掀翻过去，天旋地转间鸣人趁机坐在他腰间，一时起不来身的佐助气得咬牙。鸣人得寸进尺，嬉笑着挠他腰侧的痒，不料佐助对此不太敏感，逮着破绽捏住鸣人腰间软肉，他顿时像被捏住后颈的小猫一样僵住不动了。佐助趁势把他拽下来，冷笑着翻身压上去。<br/>
来来回回闹了一阵，他们都滚了一身灰，地面倒是干净了不少。鱼罐头拆了，和着饭团一起咽下。饭后鸣人还是赖着不走，佐助懒得再去满屋子赶他，索性拿出没看完的卷轴，靠墙坐下一行行细看。<br/>
鸣人独自玩闹也觉得无趣，最后还是转回佐助身边，和他肩并肩坐下，探头看他手里的卷轴。<br/>
照理说这上面记载的忍术和心得都是宇智波族内的不传之秘，但反正如今还活着的宇智波寥寥无几，没人会来指责他做得不妥，况且就算让这个大笨蛋看，他也未必看得懂，佐助斜眼看落在自己肩上的金发，撇了撇嘴，最后什么也没说。<br/>
过不久，余光里暗影晃过，佐助忽觉大腿上一重，连带着小臂也被一团温热压住。鸣人已经睡着了——他侧躺在佐助腿上，小小打着呼。卷轴纸张薄薄的边缘被他的吐息吹动，仿佛被拉动的琴弦一般轻颤。<br/>
鸣人看着不重，但此时要从他肩膀下抽出手臂来，还挺有难度的。额角都冒出汗珠，佐助的右手才重获自由。他甩了甩手，觉得这团屡屡撞进自己怀里的温热实在太可恶了。鸣人为什么就学不会在讨人嫌后乖乖离开呢？<br/>
要是他总这样追过来，迟早佐助会习惯上这阵暖洋洋的喧闹。到那时就……<br/>
……<br/>
……<br/>
……失去家人后，他还能建立新的牵绊吗？</p><p> </p><p>鸣人迷迷糊糊醒来时，屋子浸在夜间暗蓝的空气里。侧脸枕着的一片温热让他迷惑地动了动。<br/>
随即后脑被按住，他被无情一推，转眼便趴在冰凉地面上，陷入茫然。<br/>
“你真的很不擅长读书，吊车尾。”近处传来一声轻嘲。<br/>
这熟悉的气人声音令鸣人反射性跳起来，回头就要张嘴还击，然而看见曲起一条腿，倚墙而坐的佐助时，他突然卡了壳。<br/>
佐助早准备好迎接他杀伤力低得就像狗尾巴草挠手心程度的还嘴，等不到他说话，便歪着头看他。<br/>
鸣人抖了抖，往后跳开一步——难道是屋里太昏暗而产生了错觉吗？佐助的表情格外柔和，让他不习惯得鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，心脏也跳得极快，几乎要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。太奇怪了，几乎要以为自己一觉睡醒，佐助已经被妖怪抓走，留下的只是假货……<br/>
但一想到刚醒时听见的那句嘲笑，他又忍不住蹭近了。<br/>
那种话音微扬的嘲讽，刺人却不伤人，无疑是佐助才会说的。<br/>
佐助没有移动的意思，鸣人也再次坐回他身边，伸直双腿，呆呆看着入夜后寂静得可怕的内厅。<br/>
气温降下来，流动的空气里带着寒意。他只能听见自己的心跳声和两人混杂在一处的呼吸。<br/>
佐助问他：“你还不回去吗？”<br/>
他摇摇头，答道：“不回。”<br/>
“为什么不？”<br/>
“因为……”鸣人也不知道自己在说什么，“因为天空看起来是暗蓝色的，说不定会下雨。”<br/>
佐助笑了一声，仰头看向屋顶。<br/>
“分明每天夜里都是这样。”<br/>
鸣人学着佐助的样子往上看，又一次见到梁下的蛛网，一朵两朵三朵，笼着无人修补的破损缝隙里漏进来的月光。一把小尖刀在他心脏表面刻着字，伴着疼痛悄声说着不能把佐助独自一人留下，尤其是在这样的蛛网下和这样的黑夜里。前几天的他为什么要因为临阵退缩而回家去呢？他后悔得抽了抽鼻子。<br/>
“我不管，要把我赶走，想都别想的说。”沉默好久，他才凶巴巴地憋出一句话来。<br/>
佐助挪挪平放的右腿，叹气道：“只有一张床，也只有一床被子。”<br/>
“我们都还是小孩子，”鸣人抬手比划两人头顶，理所当然道，“要挤一挤也不难吧？”<br/>
“为什么我要和你睡在一起？”<br/>
“混、混蛋佐助，你以为我想和你睡一起吗，我才要嫌弃你好不好！”鸣人恼羞成怒跳起来，指着他大喊，“你肯定打呼，踢被子，说不定还会尿床、不，是肯定会尿床的说！！”<br/>
“……你才打呼。”<br/>
“我怎么可能打呼的说！”<br/>
佐助重申：“你真的打呼。”<br/>
“………………怎么可能？？”鸣人的眼睛睁得大大的，透出一股茫然无措的呆愣。<br/>
佐助揉着自己阵阵酸麻如针刺的腿，想起那小猫似的呼噜声，嗤嗤笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人午睡时，佐助闲得无聊，探过他鼻息。柔软轻忽又温热，撩着指腹，像摇摆不定的小鸟胸腹上的细细绒毛，又像乍现雏形的夏天的云，一小团一小团的飘进他心里。<br/>
他的双手曾满掬幸福，某个月夜开始却空无一物。如今鸣人一个劲往他手里塞一些温热却沉重的东西……他不知该不该丢开，可就算丢开也会被堆上些新的。明明他和鸣人都是一无所有的人，但鸣人究竟从哪里找出这么多好意真心，全不吝啬地交到他手里？<br/>
他真的不想和谁玩你好我好的同伴游戏——佐助一遍又一遍对自己说——所以别再多想，也别再容忍他像只怕冷的小动物一样总往自己身上靠了……现在就能拒绝他。只要移开腿，让他的脑袋磕到地上，就算是无防备至此的鸣人，也会长点教训吧？<br/>
“喂，”他拍了拍鸣人的脸颊，肉呼呼的，手感很好，“我不需要任何人留在我身边，所以你快走开吧。你也是明白的吧？一个人也能活下去。我们本来就不需要其他人。”<br/>
所以在我变得开始需要你之前逃走吧，讨厌鬼。他说。<br/>
他收到的唯一回应是睡得舒服了的含糊咕噜，鸣人的侧脸还在他腿上又蹭了蹭。<br/>
佐助长长叹息，恼火又挫败。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人没有被佐助“要赶走你”的威胁吓到，但着实因为自己竟然打呼这一事实而无地自容了一会儿。佐助乐得见他垂头丧气，便不理会他，独自将卷轴剩下的内容看完了。<br/>
他深夜才去铺床，抖开被子，回头瞥着皱眉踌躇的鸣人。鸣人一愣，下一秒便兴高采烈跳上了床，滚进被子堆里。<br/>
佐助警告他：“不准吵醒我，不然你就到客厅去睡吧。”<br/>
“哦！”鸣人不再滚来滚去，侧躺着眯起眼，很想笑却要努力憋住的样子，表情扭曲得像刚吃了根苦瓜。<br/>
“高兴什么。”<br/>
“我才没高兴的说！要和最讨厌的混蛋佐助挤在一起睡一晚上，明天非得去吃三碗一乐拉面才能抚平我的心理创伤的说！”<br/>
佐助嘁了一声：“你只是想吃拉面而已吧。”<br/>
说着他自己也爬进被窝里。一张被子里裹着两个人，小小空间被分不清谁的体温沾染得温暖而舒适。也许是因为疲惫，很快他便昏昏沉沉睡过去了。<br/>
鸣人一直缩在另一半的枕头上，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他的侧脸，待到呼吸规律而平缓许久后，他才悄声喊道：“佐助？”<br/>
熟睡的佐助自然毫无反应。<br/>
鸣人满意地点头，决心趁火打劫：“明天我还能来你家吗？后天行吗，以后一直可以吗？你要是不说话，我就当你默认了，只是不好意思讲出口的说……三、二、一，时间到的说！我可没有使诈，好好数完了三秒，明天你也不许反悔，不然你就是拉稀还便秘的大白痴，说话不算话的臭骗子，到时我一定要好好把你揍一顿，所以……话说回来，我怎么可能真的打呼的说……”<br/>
他越说话音越低，最终成了梦中呓语，眼皮也沉沉坠下去。后半夜他迷迷糊糊捞起佐助手臂抱在怀里，嘴角流下的口水湿了半只枕头，佐助被热得皱着鼻尖踢了被子，喃喃骂了两句吊车尾——但终归是好梦不醒，一夜至天明。</p><p>醒来时梦中情景如烟逝去，唯独余下好心情，佐助已许久没在一觉睡醒时体会到这种轻松感了。右臂被犹然熟睡的鸣人八爪鱼般缠着，抽不出来，他艰难转身，面对面看着那张安然熟睡、时不时还咂咂嘴的脸。<br/>
幸亏你来了，漩涡鸣人——这种话我一辈子也不可能说出口。做你的白日梦去吧。<br/>
他哼笑一声，在透窗而入的晨曦中，抬手往鸣人的额头上弹了一下。</p><p> </p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>